haven_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Butler
Juliet Butler is the younger sister of Butler and a member of the Fowl Manor staff. Like her brother, she is extremely skilled in the martial arts and able to dispatch opponents despite having a size disadvantage. She was also trained by Madame Ko. Unlike Butler, she does not have the dogged seriousness or insuperable military discipline of a proper bodyguard. She failed to obtain the blue diamond tattoo of the bodyguards of Madame Ko's Academy. Fortunately, she no longer needed to have that when she decided not to become a bodyguard, became a professional wrestler and left for America at the end of The Eternity Code Character History ''Childhood'' Juliet was an American citizen by birth, even though her brother Domovoi Butler had been born on the other side of the world.Ever since she was in pre-school, her brother Butler had been training her in the martial arts. But, as depicted in The Eternity Code, she does not have the attitude of a Butler. Being around company like the Fowls and her brother helped prepare her for her potential career. She had started martial arts at a young age. She acquired a third dan black belt when she was eight, and by the time she was ten, she was beyond martial arts. Teenage Years(Present) Juliet has realized that she is unfit for professional bodyguard duty, due to her personality, and has chosen instead to pursue a career in professional wrestling. it is possible that Foaly left the words that Holly Short said to Juliet, before sedating her, out of the mind wipe, but not revealing who said them. She is currently touring in America under the pseudonym 'Jade Princess', derived from her "ornamental and dangerous" jade hairpiece. Biography In the first book of the series, Juliet is described as a rather happy teenager. When Artemis first introduces her to the fairy-napping business, she is quite skeptical and doubts him. Initially, she acts as Holly's warden. While Holly is imprisoned in the concrete cell, Juliet prepares food and supervises Holly's actions. Holly does try to trick Juliet into removing her mirrored sunglasses in order to mesmerize her, but when Juliet refuses, Holly attempts to get physical. Juliet then threatens to use her unpracticed pile driver on Holly, and commands her to stay on the cot.Artemis tells Juliet to "drop everything and check on the prisoner," and Juliet walks over to the concrete cell where Holly has just completed the Ritual. Inside the cell, Juliet takes off her sunglasses for a moment, just in case they were hindering her sight. Holly unshields and mesmerizes Juliet into telling her some key information, before hypnotizing her into believing that the wall was a large television that broadcasted Juliet's favorite shows 24/7. A troll was released into Fowl Manor, but Juliet, still in her mesmerized state, thought the troll was a wrestler. Butler was gravely injured while defending his sister, who thought the entire thing was a wrestling match. Holly intervened, distracted the troll, and healed Butler, who took down the troll using a medieval set of items. Personality Juliet is described as a rather hyper yet happy teenager. She loves to enjoy herself with action, which explains her lack of interest in becoming a bodyguard. She has a great love and respect for her elder brother, and the two are very close. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Female